


Falling in Love with Their Own Sins

by rango813



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Other, dark undertones i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rango813/pseuds/rango813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love with Their Own Sins

     The four had gotten used to it all. The people always coming in from wherever, the bright lights, the vibrant color. Before, though, they had to learn the hard way. None of them knew exactly where they had come from. All they had were the clothes on their backs and that they could never leave The Carousel. They were hungry, starving beyond compare. They figured they would waste away to be quickly forgotten.

     Weeks passed.

   
     That is, until the first one showed up.

  
     It was a girl. Average looking, to be sure, but there was something about her that kept all of them attracted to her. It wasn’t long until photographers swarmed her, flashing cameras every way possible. After it was completed, she came away a stilted drawing, almost like a caricature.

  
     The process had now become simple. First, Sandman would seduce them (be it male or female or anything in-between, he always won). After that, he would deliver his collection of souls to the other Suitehearts, who always got the leftovers because Sandman was a sneaky dick.

     The first few times were irritating, to be sure. Sandman and Horseshoe would always get into arguments on who would seduce the people, partially because Horseshoe thought he was the most attractive and fuckable and partially because Sandman was the only one that got attention from any of the other people.

     Benzedrine was the most neutral of the four. He was just wanting anything he could get. Donnie was the most adamant; at first he couldn’t bring himself to do it, but after a while of fasting he too had to survive. Benzedrine just didn’t care. He lacked the most compassion of the four and was basically down to do any morally questionable deed available, as long as it didn’t involve hurting Horseshoe.

     Life smoothed out for them after those first bumps in the road. The Doctor introduced himself and seemed to take a liking to Benzedrine the most. The four had all become playmates and life at The Carousel had gotten pretty grand. People were coming in droves and they were fuller than ever before. They had picked up some instruments The Doctor had provided and used that as a great way to attract the lucky souls.

_Let’s hear it for America’s suitehearts..._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little thing I wrote. The Suitehearts eat souls, in case you didn't gather that from the writing. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
